


Farrago

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [247]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Segue. Tony has outfit problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/04/2000 for the word [farrago](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/04/farrago).
> 
> farrago  
> A confused mixture; an assortment; a medley.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), and [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508). What outfit will Tony pick out?
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Farrago

Tony exited his room, dressed in a farrago of clothes. He’d thrown on black pleated sparkly slacks, a tie dye t-shirt, and a white jacket. The outfit was blinding and looked terrible besides. Tony still looked good, but definitely not in that outfit. “I forgot to ask, what kind of dress code are we going for? Casual, Up-scale, etc?”

Gibbs stared blankly at Tony. He didn’t even know DiNozzo owned a tie dye t-shirt. Nor that he could create such a hideous outfit. “Pretty much anything not that.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t planning to wear it out. I’d just been trying the different styles in an attempt to figure out what to wear when I realized I had no idea what the dress code was. I’ve got one piece of a few different styles here.”

Jimmy cut in before Gibbs could confuse the matter even more with his lack of understanding of fashion. “Business casual should be fine, but nothing dry clean only.”

Tony gave Jimmy a look and then nodded. “Ok. Be right back.”

Gibbs looked at Jimmy in confusion. “What just happened?”

“I gave Tony outfit instructions that will fit pretty much anything we decide to do.” Jimmy explained.

Gibbs shook his head. “I meant why was he in such a strange outfit.”

“Oh. He wasn’t expecting us, so he didn’t have an outfit picked out and was trying on many outfits when he realized he didn’t know what look he should be going for.” Jimmy attempted to clarify for Gibbs.

Gibbs still looked confused, but before he could ask further questions, Tony walked out. “Ok. We can go now.”

Gibbs and Jimmy turned to look at Tony and just stared.

“What? Do I have my shirt on backwards or something?” Tony asked, confused as to why they were just staring at him.

“No. You just look good.” Jimmy commented as he and Gibbs continued to admire Tony’s current outfit. 

Tony had chosen a nice royal blue pair of trousers and a maroon shirt with a black dragon on it.

“I do, don’t I?” Tony preened, before continuing. “So are we going or not?” He figured the sooner the date started, the sooner the impending disaster would occur. Though he really hoped this date didn’t include a disaster. He’d had enough of them recently.

That spurred Jimmy and Gibbs into motion and they all headed out the door to a destination unknown to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
